Solo Era Un Sueño?
by Pauliz.Sparrow
Summary: Mmmm Prefieron que lo lean, pero HAy un TRiangulo Amoroso...creo xD


Era un día cualquiera, y Elizabeth miraba por su balcón cuando vio que alguien pasaba, si era Jack Sparrow, Ella lo miraba y de repente Jack dobla la cabeza y mira hacia el balcón y ve a Lizzi y ella gira rápido la cabeza y Jack piensa "mm me debe estar mirando a mí, esque soy tan hermoso"Lizzi noto que el también la estaba mirando y le dio un poco de vergüenza, en eso entra la sirvienta"maria"xD y Lizzi se asusta y le dice" señorita Swann esta carta es para usted" y era una carta de Will diciéndole que la esperaba en la playa. Jack siguió caminando por que pensó k Lizzi ya no volvería al balcón, en eso lizzi sale rápido al balcón y ve que Jack ya no esta y se pone triste.  
Mientras Jack iba caminado no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Lizzi que entro a un bar Y le pregunto a un guardia como se llamaba la niña que vivía en la casa del gobernador y el le dice que se llamaba Maria. Después Lizzi bajo para ir a la playa pero iba muy pendiente buscando a Jack y de repente se da cuenta que el era un Pirata y empieza a pensar y dice "Debe estar tomando Ron", Lizzi paso como por tres bares y no encontraba a Jack asta k se dio or vencida y se fue a la playa, pero Jack También la buscaba a Ella y también va a la playa. Cuando Lizzi ve a Will va donde el y lo saluda y el le pregunta " Tanto te demoraste, bueno k estas bellísima debe haber sido por eso" y Lizzi" que?... a SISI me demore arreglándome" y ella miraba para todos lados haber si encontraba a Jack y will le pregunto si se le había perdido algo y lizzi le dijo k Nooo. Jack iba por la orilla de la playa buscando a lizzi y de repente la ve con Will y dice " ya nimporta sigo caminando" cuando paso por el frente de ellos will le dice a Lizzi " mira un Pirata" y lizzi dobla rápido la mirada y Lo ve y se pone tan alegre k Will le dice k se tiene k ir y Lizzi "YA CHAO" sin apartar la vista del Pirata, cuando will ya se había ido lizzi se paro y fue corriendo asta donde estaba JAck pero el estaba tan lejos k en medio del camino se cae con un ancho y largo vestido y Jack se da vuelta y la ve tirada en toda el agua y la va ayudar y Jack le dice" ola Maria" y lizz comienza a reír y le dice tocándose el pelo" no yo soy Elizabeth Maria es mi sirvienta" y en eso lizzi se emociona y se da cuentas que se toa el pelo muy rápido y para y comienza a reír y Jack le dice "Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow" comienzan a caminar y todo eso y ya se oscurece y Lizz le die k se tiene k ir y si se van a volver a ver y Jack le dice k Si, se despiden con un besito en la mejilla. Liz se va muy contenta y pasa por la casa de will, el la empieza a retar y amenazar k si la ve de nuevo con ese Pirata le va a informar al Comodoro, Lizzi se enoja y se va sin responderle nada a Will.  
Al otro día Jack estaba con Gibbs y el le pregunta"Capitan donde estaba ayer?" y JAck le dice" eh en ninguna parte " y Gibbs" Seguro? porque lo vimos con una ·chica·" "es una amiga" "cuida tu reputación Jack, no queremos ver a nuestro Cáp. Enamorado". Lizzi llega a su casa y se va a su pieza y esta re enojada en eso entra Maria y le pregunta k le pasa y lizz le dice k kiere terminar con will.  
Al Otro día Liz fue al perla a buscar a Jack y no encontró a nadie entonces bajo donde y hay estaba Jack se dio vuelta y ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron" tenemos k habla" y jack" Tu Primero Linda" "Jack will me amenazo dijo k si nos veía juntos iba a pasar algo malo"" mi tripulación nos vio juntos en la playa y pensaron.." "pensaron k? k estábamos saliendo?"" si" en eso se pusieron nerviosos y no sabían k hacer y Lizzi le preguntoo"JACK TU ME AMAS?""Y TU AMI?" "JACK YO TE AMO, DESDE K TE VI EN MI BALCON" lizzi se pone nerviosa y comienza a llorar y Jack la abraza y le dijo k se kedara trankila k nadie los va a separar, en eso iban a darse un beso y gibbs los ve y va a informar a will y le dice k los vio dándose un beso y will le informa todo al com. Ya llegan al perla todos y se llevan a Jack y a lizzi a JAck lo toman Prisionero y Liz comienza a gritar k lo liberen! y se desmaya y despierta en su pieza...de repente se muestra k a Jack lo Están colgando en la Horca y liz comienza a Gritar"NOONONOOOOOOOOOO"  
Jack: LIZZIE, AMOR DESPIERTA!  
Lizzi: JACK TUBE UNA PESADILLA TERRIBLE comienza a llorar  
Jack: Trankila linda, ya paso estoy aki contigo  
Lizzi: Te amo  
Jack: Yo igual, ya ahora duerme o sino va a despertar nuestra hija...

FIN


End file.
